Hold On If You Feel Like Letting Go
by MaryMay
Summary: This is Glory Masons story, where she is forced to go through gruesome adventures, accept the fact that she's dying, and put up with Draco Malfoy, and keep her deadly secret that she can't let anyone know about.


A pale golden/blonde coloured hair girl stood on the bank of a rising, fiercely rushing river as the cold rain beated down on her pale face. She looked at the miserable looking girl staring down at the water with so many lost memorys going through her mind. She then looked up to the grey coloured sky as raindrops fell down on her face and in her bright blue-green eyes, which weren't so bright and cheerful as they used to be but cold and lost. As she walked over to her horse and hopped up on him, the memorys and thoughts of the family she used to have going through her mind, she looked back down at the water wondering why she even looked back on them when her mother was gone, her father hated her, and the Reverend of the town wanted her dead.   
  
She shook the thoughts out of her head as she turned around to see a tall, long blonde haired man on a sorrel quarter horse. She could tell what was going through his mind the instant he started chasing her. She quickly turned back around and started running down the shallow river, cool water splashing her hoping it wouldn't get deep anytime soon. She then stopped after a few miles and watched the blonde haired man run straight past her. "Stupid fuck.." she said as she turned around and ran out of the river bank and out of the woods into a field, though it wasn't long before he caught up with her again. She ran far across the field coming up neer a rather large house stopping behind a stable it had to catch her breath. She was breathing too loud and listening to her heavily pounding heart and the rain falling on the earth, not noticing who had very slyly snuck up behind her.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" the young blonde 16 year old asking in a very rude barbarous way as he sneered and frowned at her. She quickly turned around on her horse to see him. She was Glory Mason, though she didn't expect him to know that, and neither did she trust him. She just gave him a blank stare into his cold eyes. "Well?" he asked again. "Draco.." came another voice as the large blonde man appeared behind him. "Who are you talking t-" he cut off as he finally took his cold, grisly eyes off of the boy and looked at Glory. A gruesome smile swam across his face and as Glory looked back and forth at the two, she could tell something was going on in their minds, and in fact there was.  
  
'Catch her!' Lucius said into his son's mind. 'Why? She's just a stupid muggle..." he asked back in mind. His father gave him the 'Just do it, go that way and I'll go that way' look, but by that time, Glory had already started running far away but Lucius caught up to her, but she reared on her horse making him fall, and turned off in the other direction with the blonde kid catching up, soon running right beside her.  
  
She looked over to him "What the hell do you people want from me?!" she cried. "I don't know! But my dad wants to talk to you so why don't you do us all a favour and just talk to him?!" he said shouting at her really starting to get pissed off. She couldn't answer that question so she just ignored it. "Come on before I knock you off that damn horse of yours!" he shouted at her breathlessly once more from all the running and rain beating down on his face. She looked at him and glared "Oh try it!"  
  
she shouted as he imediatly reared on his horse trying to knock her off of her horse. The minute she saw his horse half way up in the air, she did the same exact thing as he did with his horse, hearing hooves clinging, she wrapped her arms around the horses neck tightly and closed her eyes as he did the same thing as she did. One of the horses hooves hit her twice in the arm as she fell off right underneath the two fighting quarter horses with wet raindrops falling down on her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to notice what was going on looking up at the two horses who were about to land on her.   
  
"Take my hand!" Draco shouted as he held out his bloody arm to her looking just as frightened as she was laying next to her. She couldn't trust him and decided not to take his hand and take an even more dangerous risk of getting killed. He took her hand instead and snapped his fingers right before the horses fell on them and they were inside the large house she had once saw. 


End file.
